Quand on n'écoute pas son coeur
by malohkeh
Summary: Spencer trouve le courage d'inviter Aaron Hotchner à un rendez-vous. Si celui-ci se passe bien, Spencer découvre quelque chose sur son chef d'unité qui lui fait se demander s'il veut poursuivre une relation avec lui. Il le souhaite bel et bien et ils se rapprochent de plus en plus au fil des mois, mais qu'arrive-t-il quand Spencer ne peut plus supporter la situation ?


Traduction du one-shot Consequences of not Listening to the Heart de Rivermoon1970, publiée avec son autorisation.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aaron passait un bon moment.

Spencer l'avait invité à un rendez-vous, ce qui l'avait d'abord choqué, mais il avait décidé de dire oui. Il avait en vérité toujours ressenti un petit quelque chose pour le jeune génie, et toujours admiré son esprit et apprécié sa compagnie plus que tout autre chose. Si, en effet, il appréciait que Spencer soit agréable à regarder, il ne ressentait pas d'attraction sexuelle pour lui. Il savait néanmoins que s'il passait du temps avec le jeune homme en dehors du travail cela pourrait arriver. N'ayant jamais imaginé Spencer come celui qui prendrait les devants, le Chef d'Unité avait été surpris quand Spencer était venu à lui, la semaine précédente, pour lui dire qu'il avait toujours été attiré par lui et qu'il voulait l'inviter pour un rendez-vous. Toutefois, curieux et appréciant immensément la compagnie de Spencer, il avait dit oui.

Le dîner était arrivé trop vite à sa fin pour Aaron, qui désirait passer plus de temps avec Spencer. C'était en effet agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler en dehors du travail, même s'il s'agissait d'un membre de son équipe. Il avait alors proposé au jeune homme de prendre un café, et souri quand Spencer avait dit oui. Ce dernier était venu chez Aaron assez de fois pour se mettre à l'aise et attendre que son supérieur prépare les boissons puisque, environ un an après la mort d'Haley, il avait commencé à venir pour emmener Jack et donner à Aaron un peu de temps pour lui. C'était quelque chose qu'Aaron appréciait grandement, bien qu'il s'efforce de ne pas en abuser.

Le café fut terminé en un rien de temps et Aaron apporta à Spencer sa tasse chargée de sucre, sujet qui lui valait beaucoup de railleries de la part de l'équipe. Spencer prit une gorgée et un son appréciatif remonta du fond de sa gorge, son supérieur le faisait toujours à la perfection. Aaron sourit et secoua la tête en s'asseyant, puis ils continuèrent la conversation précédemment interrompue.

\- Spencer, je voulais te dire combien j'apprécie que tu viennes m'aider avec Jack. Il attend toujours ta venue avec impatience, et j'admets que j'attends aussi avec impatience d'avoir du temps pour moi. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout cela, dit-il en haussant les sourcils et en faisant un petit sourire.

Ce sourire alla droit à l'aine de Spencer. Ils n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait réellement invité à Aaron, son supérieur, l'homme pour lequel il avait le béguin depuis le premier jour ou presque, pour ce rendez-vous. Et que celui-ci ait accepté.

\- Aaron, cela me fait plaisir. Jack est si intelligent et d'une merveilleuse compagnie. Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

\- Je sais que nos jours de congés ne sont pas légion, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de les passer avec un enfant de huit ans.

Le voilà à nouveau, ce sourire, et Spencer aurait juré qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps.

\- Aaron, arrête, cela me fait plaisir, cela fait plaisir à Jack, alors n'insiste pas, d'accord ?

Spencer posa son café et prit une autre décision audacieuse. Il se tourna, se mit à califourchon sur les genoux d'Aaron, et l'embrassa.

Aaron ferma les yeux sous le baiser. C'était agréable, sensuel, doux et réconfortant. Il répondit au baiser de Spencer, qui commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Aaron, et celui-ci ne l'arrêta pas. Il glissa ses mains pour sentir la douce pilosité et la peau agréablement chaude. L'excitation montait et toucher Aaron Hotchner, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Aaron aussi voulait toucher ; il fit glisser la veste de Spencer pour la lui retirer, puis écarta sa chemise. Il glissa ensuite ses mains le long de la douce peau laiteuse et des muscles étonnamment forts. Le baiser ne fut brisé que lorsqu'Aaron retira le maillot de corps du génie. Spencer se frotta contre l'aine d'Aaron et ces mains contre son corps le firent gémir de plaisir. Il allait enfin pouvoir satisfaire ce désir qu'il ressentait pour le Chef d'Unité Aaron Hotchner. Quand il glissa sa main contre le bas ventre de son ainé, il s'immobilisa et s'écarta un moment.

\- Aaron ? questionna-t-il, l'air perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Spencer ?

Aaron avait apprécié les baisers, le contact entre eux, et il pensait que Spencer aussi.

\- C'est seulement, eh bien… fit-il en indiquant son absence d'excitation. Y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Oh, rougit un peu Aaron, Spencer, je pensais que, peut-être, tu savais.

\- Que je savais quoi ?

Spencer se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, car il n'était pas certain de ce qu'Aaron avait à dire.

\- Assieds-toi, soupira Aaron.

Il indiqua le siège placé en face du canapé pour que Spencer s'y installe.

\- Spencer, dit Aaron en prenant une profonde inspiration. Sais-tu quoi que ce soit sur les demisexuels ? questionna-t-il avec une expression sérieuse.

\- Je sais qu'ils sont quelque part entre sexuels et asexuels sur le spectre de la sexualité, et que beaucoup de demis se sentent davantage asexuels. Je sais aussi qu'une sorte de lien ou de sentiments romantiques doivent entrer en jeu pour qu'ils ressentent du désir sexuel. Le genre n'a aucune importance pour beaucoup de demis, mais certains s'appellent eux-même demihétéros ou demihomosexuels. Ils ne sont pas souvent attirés par des inconnus. S'ils peuvent apprécier la beauté d'une personne physiquement séduisante, ils peuvent ne pas ressentir de désir sexuel envers cette personne. De nombreux demis ne vont s'attacher et se lier qu'à des personnes qu'ils connaissent depuis des années…

Spencer écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Oh, hm Aaron, qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre ?

Son ainé lui prit la main :

\- Spencer, je suis demisexuel, et je tends vers la pansexualité. L'intelligence est très attirante pour moi et le genre n'a jamais eu la moindre importance. Mais j'ai besoin de former un lien romantique avec mon ou ma partenaire pour ressentir de l'excitation sexuelle. J'aime les attouchements, et t'embrasser a été très agréable mais nous n'avons eu qu'un rendez-vous. J'ai toujours tenu ton amitié en haute estime et j'apprécie immensément ta compagnie, Spencer, mais si tu veux avoir une relation sexuelle…

Il allait continuer, mais Spencer le coupa :

\- Es-tu en train de dire que tu dois être…

Spencer s'interrompit avec une profonde inspiration, car ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait à l'esprit quand il avait invité Aaron à sortir dîner. Il avait voulu se sortir Aaron de l'esprit. Le désir montait en lui depuis des années et il pensait que s'ils avaient une relation sexuelle, ils se débarrasseraient de ça et ce serait derrière eux. Cela ne se passait cependant pas comme il l'avait imaginé.

\- …courtisé ? couina-t-il presque.

Aaron sourit tristement, car il se doutait de ce que son cadet voulait.

\- C'est plus que ça, Spencer. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle cela n'a pas fonctionné avec Beth, elle avait du mal avec la lenteur à laquelle notre relation avançait. Elle voulait que je sois plus entreprenant dans la relation et ce n'est tout simplement pas moi. Je prends des initiatives, mais connaître mon ou ma partenaire prend du temps.

Il marqua une courte pause cherchant à trouver les mots pour expliquer ce dont il avait besoin :

\- Spencer, je tiens réellement à toi, j'accorde énormément d'importance à notre amitié mais je n'ai pas ces sentiments romantiques pour toi, en tout cas pas pour l'instant, mais je sais que je le pourrais avec le temps.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Spencer.

\- Je, euh, je pense que je devrais y aller, dit ce dernier à voix basse en remettant ses vêtements et en rassemblant ses affaires pour se diriger vers la porte. Ceci dit, j'ai passé un bon moment, Aaron.

Il tenta de sourire en partant, mais eut conscience d'échouer.

Aaron se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé en essayant de ne pas laisser ce qui venait de se passer le contrarier. Il devait toutefois être honnête avec lui-même et admettre que c'était le cas. Après un moment à repasser la soirée dans sa tête, Aaron décida de simplement aller au lit, de ne plus y penser, et de le mettre de coté en tant qu'une autre possibilité n'ayant pas abouti. Bien que cela fasse mal, c'était quelque chose qui lui était familier, alors il ne laissa pas ces sentiments douloureux le blesser trop profondément. Il tenait sincèrement à son amitié avec Spencer, et si c'était là tout ce qu'ils allaient avoir alors il s'en satisferait. Il s'endormit en pensant à quel point la peau de Spencer était douce.

-o-o-o-

Le lendemain, Aaron tenta de ne pas penser à la fin de sa soirée avec Spencer. Il avait apprécié un rendez-vous sans complication, en tout cas jusqu'à la fin. Il ne faisait que remplir machinalement la paperasse, tandis que son esprit continuait de revenir vers la soirée de la veille. Ce fut donc une surprise quand on frappa à sa porte et qu'il vit Spencer se tenir là, l'air assez nerveux.

\- Reid.

Aaron leva les yeux et fit signe au jeune homme d'entrer.

Spencer s'avança dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit devant le bureau d'Aaron, tout en ne parvenant pas à rester immobile face à lui. Le jeune génie ne dit rien, il essayait se rassembler ses pensées avant de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Reid, as-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit ? questionna Aaron en posant son stylo et en tentant d'attendre patiemment que son subordonné lui dise ce qui se passait.

\- Je veux essayer, Hotch, lâcha-t-il d'un coup. J'ai vraiment apprécié notre rendez-vous et je suis désolé de m'être enfui comme ça, je suis devenu nerveux, expliqua-t-il à voix basse, le regard fixé sur ses mains.

Aaron se recula contre le dossier et étudia le génie pendant un moment. Il pouvait voir que son silence rendait son cadet nerveux mais il ne savait pas que penser de tout cela. Il était blessé par la manière dont Spencer avait agit la veille, bien qu'il ait laissé son stoïcisme prendre le dessus pour se protéger. Voulait-il tenter sa chance avec le jeune homme ? Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira lentement, en essayant de se donner le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je veux bien essayer. Mais, Reid, j'espère que tu ne te lances pas à la légère dans cette relation.

\- Non Hotch, ce n'est pas le cas. En rentrant chez moi j'ai fais quelques recherches, beaucoup de recherches, en réalité. Savais-tu que beaucoup de demisexuels s'identifient en réalité comme asexuels mais forment malgré tout de profonds liens amoureux avec leurs partenaires ? Et que beaucoup ont des relations durables en dépit de certains obstacles évidents… et je m'emballe encore, réalisa-t-il, tandis que son cœur battait avec force et que son visage rougissait de nervosité.

\- Oui, Reid, je le savais, mais je suis heureux que tu ais pris le temps de faire des recherches. Allons-y petit à petit si tu es vraiment prêt à essayer.

Aaron devait admettre qu'il y avait un peu de crainte de son coté. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les rendez-vous, et la période où Haley et lui étaient séparés quand il était à l'université avait été frustrante. Il avait alors vécu une ou deux relations sans que rien n'en ressorte. Haley l'avait compris, en tout cas au début, avant que tout ne dérape. Au final, toutefois, elle recherchait autre chose. Aaron savait que ce n'était pas uniquement son travail qui les avait séparés. Une fois son deuil surmonté, il avait tenté quelques relations et Beth était la dernière d'entre elles. Les problèmes entre eux étaient trop grands et Aaron était fatigué d'essayer de s'expliquer et expliquer qui il était. Et voilà qu'il prenait à nouveau le risque, et il savait que si quelque chose arrivait, cette fois serait la dernière. Il était fatigué d'avoir le cœur brisé, et il préférait être seul à ce stade de sa vie plutôt que continuer à prendre le risque de souffrir.

\- Si nous n'avons pas d'affaire, j'aimerais t'inviter à sortir vendredi, si cela te va.

En voyant la manière dont Spencer se tortilla sur son siège et se mordilla la lèvre, Aaron autorisa un petit sourire à étirer ses lèvres.

\- Hm, continua le génie, nous pouvons y aller directement en partant d'ici, sinon je peux passer te prendre. Il y a ce petit restaurant indonésien que je voulais essayer et euh, je voudrais l'essayer avec toi.

\- Cela me va très bien Reid. Pourquoi ne pas partir d'ici ensemble, ce sera plus simple.

Ils commenceraient lentement et verraient où cela les mènerait.

Le sort fit qu'ils n'eurent aucune affaire, et le rendez-vous se déroula comme prévu. A nouveaux, les deux hommes passèrent un bon moment ensemble. Les conversations filaient et ils appréciaient beaucoup la compagnie de l'autre. Cette fois, quand Aaron proposa à Spencer de prendre un café, le plus jeune savait à quoi s'attendre. Ils continuèrent leurs conversations et savourèrent simplement le temps passé avec l'autre. Spencer s'était à nouveau mis à califourchon sur Aaron pour l'embrasser, mais cette fois il savait ce qui arriverait et ce qui n'arriverait pas. L'intimité était agréable et il était en réalité plus détendu en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune attente d'un coté comme de l'autre. Ils ne ressentaient aucune pression, plus tard, quand Spencer partit, il se sentait plus à l'aise, et il décida qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec Aaron. Ainsi, ils organisèrent un rendez-vous régulier. S'il n'y avait pas d'affaire, le vendredi était leur soirée et, peu à peu, Spencer courtisa le chef d'unité.

Leurs rendez-vous étaient amusants, et souvent captivants. Spencer s'efforcçait de trouver des évènements qui leur plairaient à tous les deux et, la majorité du temps, c'était un succès. Quant à la fois où Spencer les avait fait assister à un séminaire sur la Pathologie des Prédateurs Sexuels, ils n'en reparlèrent plus jamais. L'enseignant invité avait en effet commencé à parler des criminels qui utilisaient les armes blanches comme substitut pour l'acte sexuel, et mal à l'aise, Aaron et Spencer étaient tous deux partis,. Une fois sortis, aucun d'eux n'avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé. Il s'agissait de leur seul rendez-vous raté, et mieux valait l'oublier.

Après un certain temps, ils ajoutèrent le samedi à leurs plans, afin de passer la journée avec Jack. Le jeune garçon commençait à se rapprocher de Spencer, et il adorait voir son père aussi heureux. Jack se mit à l'appeler « Tonton Spencer », ce qui prit le jeune homme par surprise. Il aimait énormément Jack, désormais, et leur rapprochement rendait Aaron plus heureux encore. Tout semblait aller bien mieux que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il remarqua qu'il développait peu à peu des sentiments plus profonds envers le jeune homme, et cela allégeait son cœur en soignant de vieilles blessures. Il pouvait s'imaginer continuer ainsi pour le reste de sa vie.

-o-o-o-

C'est huit mois après le début de leur relation que Spencer et Aaron se retrouvèrent pratiquement dans la même situation qu'au premier jour. Spencer à califourchon sur les genoux d'Aaron, ils avaient retirées leurs chemises et s'embrassaient fougueusement. Aaron tenait le jeune génie contre lui, et savourait leur proximité. Cette fois, quand Spencer fit descendre sa main il sentit l'érection de son partenaire et jubila. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'ils allaient dans cette direction, et Spencer voulait vraiment – non, avait besoin de sentir Aaron en lui.

\- Aaron, fit-il, le souffle court. S'il te plaît, mon dieu, s'il te plaît, je ne peux plus attendre.

Il ouvrit le pantalon d'Aaron et en sortit son érection.

\- Oh mon dieu, oui, Spencer.

Les yeux d'Aaron roulèrent en arrière quand il sentit ces longs doigts agiles s'enrouler autour de la base puis faire des mouvements lents de haut en bas. Ils étaient déjà arrivés aussi loin auparavant, mais parfois Aaron ne parvenait pas à se maintenir. Ce soir, toutefois, ce soir c'était le cas. Spencer ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur les raisons pour lesquelles il ressentait ce désir intense de prendre et être pris. Il glissa des genoux de son supérieur pour se placer entre les jambes d'Aaron, et quand il donna un coup de langue sur le sexe érigé face à lui, il sentit son amant trembler de désir. Il enveloppa le gland de ses lèves et suça doucement.

\- Mon dieu, Spencer.

Aaron passa ses mains dans les cheveux du génie. Grâce aux folies que Spencer faisait avec sa bouche et à l'amour qui avait grandi ces huit derniers mois, il parvenait à maintenir son érection. Il ignorait quand cela était arrivé, mais il était tombé amoureux du génie et la connexion physique renforçait ses sentiments. Après quelques minutes, Spencer se recula et se redressa. Il tendit la main vers Aaron et, quand celui-ci la prit, le jeune agent le mena jusqu'à la chambre.

Les deux hommes se déshabillèrent rapidement et Aaron prit Spencer dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion, et se frayer un chemin jusqu'entre les lèvres de son amant. Ils tombèrent lentement sur le lit, Aaron se positionnant au-dessus du génie. Après avoir préparé son partenaire avec attention, il se glissa dans le corps accueillant. Pendant quelques secondes, Spencer ne fit que savourer la sensation d'entièreté, puis supplia Aaron de bouger. L'ainé obtempéra aussitôt et, bientôt, leurs corps bougèrent à l'unissons, prenant et donnant, et quand cette merveilleuse pression s'éleva pour retomber délicieusement, Aaron eut le sentiment de n'avoir jamais rien ressenti de si merveilleux.

Une fois propres, les deux amants s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, Aaron essaya de repenser au moment où il était tombé amoureux de Spencer. Il n'était pas certain de savoir quand c'était arrivé, mais c'était arrivé, et alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur la tête entourée de boucles brunes qui reposait sur son épaule, il sourit et, pour la première fois depuis son divorce, Aaron Hotchner se sentit vraiment heureux.

Au matin, ils refirent l'amour, ce fut lent, doux, et fit rugir le cœur d'Aaron. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait parler à Spencer de ses sentiments pour le moment. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois, et il ne voulait pas faire fuir le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il restait toujours des sujets dont ils devaient parler, et il souhaitait y aller petit à petit.

Spencer tenait Aaron contre lui et ses pensées étaient sans dessus dessous. Il éprouvait de profonds sentiments pour son supérieur, cependant une part de lui était frustrée. Il pensait qu'il y aurait davantage de passion, il savait qu'Aaron était passionné et agressif sur le terrain mais, quelque part, cela ne se transposait pas dans leur relation. Le génie avait rarement senti une telle attirance et il espérait que, peut-être, avec le temps, cela arriverait. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'Aaron n'était pas un bon amant, il l'était. Doux, attentif, et Spencer appréciait cela, pourtant il devait admettre que la passion brulante qu'il voulait n'était pas présente. Il se demandait si ce besoin s'en irait et serait remplacé par ce qu'il souhaitait. Tout en tenant son chef d'unité contre lui, il espérait que cela passe.

-o-o-o-

Deux mois après qu'ils aient commencé à avoir des relations sexuelles de manière plus régulière, Spencer ressentait de la frustration. Le besoin de quelque chose de plus avait enflé en lui, et il ne parvenait pas à passer outre. Il savait qu'il faisait peut-être une erreur, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas laisser cette relation continuer telle quelle.

\- Aaron.

Spencer écarta son assiette et se recula sur sa chaise. Il avait quelque chose à avouer, et une part de lui se sentait très mal à l'idée de ce qu'il allait dire. S'il éprouvait de forts sentiments pour l'homme assis face à lui, il n'en était pas tombé amoureux. Pendant toute cette phase de séduction, il avait espérer développer des sentiments plus profonds, et ce n'était pas arrivé. Le sexe était super, et Aaron un amant attentif et merveilleux. Seulement la passion que Spencer recherchait n'était pas là. Il savait que cela venait en partie de la sexualité d'Aaron, ce que Spencer avait du mal à gérer. Alors, à présent, il savait qu'il allait faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait peut-être, mais il voulait… non, il avait besoin de davantage.

\- Spencer, qu'y a-t-il ?

Aaron savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis un bon moment, toutefois il attendait que son partenaire vienne lui en parler. Il connaissait suffisamment Spencer pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas le presser, car alors il se refermerait et ne dirait jamais ce qui le préoccupait.

\- Aaron, répéta Spencer avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et fixer la table du regard. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je ne peux pas continuer à te mentir. Tu m'es très cher, sincèrement, tu es mon ami et tu fais partie de ma famille, mais…

En cet instant, il se détestait, et il aurait voulu pouvoir se recroqueviller dans un coin et ne pas voir le visage d'Aaron.

\- … je ne t'aime pas, Aaron. J'aimerais que ce soit le cas, bon sang j'aimerais tant. Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable. En dehors du travail, tu es drôle et captivant, un amant prévenant, et de bonne compagnie, mais…

Il leva les yeux vers le visage dévasté de son supérieur, son ami, l'homme qu'il courtisait depuis pratiquement un an, et son cœur se brisa en voyant son expression.

\- Mais quoi, Spencer ? demanda Aaron d'une voix dure et presque froide.

Spencer n'était pas dupe, il avait conscience qu'il était possible qu'Aaron ne se remette jamais de la souffrance qu'il venait de lui infliger.

\- Il n'y a pas de passion, souffla-t-il si bas qu'Aaron faillit ne pas entendre. Je ne veux pas dire par là que tu n'es pas passionné. Tu l'es. La manière dont tu travailles, dont tu prends soin de Jack, il y a de la passion, mais entre nous, elle est absente, conclut Spencer en se tordant les mains juste pour faire quelque chose.

\- Je te l'ai dit Reid, rétorqua Hotch, et oh comme cela fit mal de l'entendre l'appeler par son nom de famille. Dès le début je t'ai dit qui j'étais. TU as décidé de continuer, TU m'as invité et m'as courtisé, je suis tombé amoureux de toi bon sang !

Jamais Spencer n'aurait voulu entendre la voix d'Aaron ainsi furieuse et brisée.

\- Tu, tu, quoi ? hoqueta-t-il, la respiration saccadée.

Aaron n'avait jamais parlé d'amour, et il le disait pour la première fois.

\- Aaron…

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, dit Aaron en se levant de table pour partir en direction de son bureau.

\- Aaron, s'il te plait, nous, nous devrions en parler, appela Spencer avant de se lever à son tour et suivre le chef d'unité.

\- Non.

Le regard qu'il lança au jeune homme était le même que celui qu'il réservait ordinairement aux unsubs pendant les interrogatoires. Jamais Spencer n'aurait voulu recevoir un tel regard.

\- J'allais te le dire ce soir. J'allais te dire que j'étais amoureux de toi, que tu m'avais fait tomber amoureux de toi. Non, nous ne pouvons pas en parler. Pas maintenant, peut-être jamais. S'il te plaît, va-t-en.

Il se tourna, entra dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Spencer resta là où il se trouvait, dévasté. C'était de sa faute. Il avait cherché à avoir ce qu'il avait cru désirer, et brisé un homme auquel il tenait. La honte et la culpabilité l'envahissaient alors qu'il prenait son sac et s'enfuyait.

Dans son bureau, Aaron était assis avec un verre de scotch à la main et laissait couler des larmes silencieuses. Il avait le cœur brisé et s'abandonnait, juste pour une nuit, à la douleur de perdre un autre amant qui ne pouvait le comprendre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait Spencer qui le blesserait ainsi, et cela faisait d'autant plus mal. Il posa le verre, le remplit à nouveau, et tenta d'y noyer son chagrin.

Quand arriva le lundi, il était dans un état catastrophique. Il s'était bien apprêté mais son cœur n'avait pas guéri ; il allait falloir du temps pour que cela arrive, si cela arrivait un jour. Sans compter qu'il souffrait aussi d'une sacrée gueule de bois. L'équipe tenta de lui parler, mais il ignora tout le monde, se dirigea droit vers son bureau et ferma la porte. JJ, Morgan et Alex se tournèrent vers Spencer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Il a rompu avec toi ? demanda Morgan à son meilleur ami avec un regard plein de questions.

Spencer ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement.

\- Non, j'ai rompu avec lui, dit-il tout bas, à nouveau rongé par la culpabilité.

\- Mais pourquoi ? questionna JJ avec confusion. Vous sembliez si bien ensemble, Spence.

\- C'est compliqué, JJ. Il, euh, il a dit qu'il m'aimait et je…

Il se tourna et leva les yeux vers le bureau situé à l'étage.

\- Je ne partage pas ses sentiments.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir ainsi courtisé ? interrogea Alex pour essayer de comprendre.

Elle voyait la dévastation sur le visage de Spencer et se demandait si le jeune homme n'était pas en train de se mentir à lui-même.

\- Je…

Il enfouit la tête dans ses bras croisés sur son bureau avec un grognement. Après quelques minutes, il releva la tête et rencontra leurs regards interrogatifs.

\- J'avais le béguin pour lui, quasiment depuis le premier jour et ça, ça prenait de l'ampleur et je voulais savoir si ce n'était pas plus…

Morgan lui lança un regard noir et secoua l tête :

\- Tu voulais juste voir si ça passait, pas vrai ? Tu pensais que si vous aviez une relation sexuelle tous les deux, le béguin passerait et tu n'aurais plus à t'en soucier, je me trompe ? fit Morgan avec colère.

Spencer ne trouva rien à répondre, car il s'agissait de la vérité.

\- Morgan, je… commença-t-il, mais son ainé le coupa :

\- Spencer, il ne t'en a pas parlé ? interrogea Morgan en scrutant son ami.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Spencer en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Reid, j'ai travaillé avec Hotch et Gideon pendant quasiment trois ans avant que tu arrives. Tu ne penses pas que j'en ai appris beaucoup sur Hotch pendant cette période ? Il te l'a dit, pas vrai ? Il t'a parlé de sa sexualité et ça ne t'a pas empêché de lui courir après. Reid…

Morgan voulait en dire davantage mais, trop en colère contre son meilleur ami, il n'y parvint pas. Il secoua à nouveau la tête et s'éloigna, ne souhaitant pas dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait ensuite regretter.

\- Morgan !

Spencer amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais JJ l'en empêcha en mettant la main sur son bras.

\- Non, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Laisse-le se calmer avant d'aller lui parler.

Spencer se rassit à son bureau et plongea la tête dans les mains.

\- Pourquoi, Spence ? continua JJ. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas JJ, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Aaron et je pensais… soupira-t-il en se redressant, mais la tête baissée. Je pensais qu'on serait bien ensemble. Ecoute, je ne veux plus parler de ça, d'accord ?

Il se tourna vers son bureau et commença à travailler sur les consultations qui s'étaient accumulées. JJ aurait voulu continuer la discussion, cependant Spencer s'était refermé sur lui-même et rien de ce que qui que ce soit pourrait dire ne l'atteindrait pour le moment.

Dans son bureau, Aaron avait fermé la porte et baissé les stores. Il ne voulait pas penser à vendredi ou au weekend. Il ne voulait pas penser à Spencer ou à ce qui s'était passé. Quand on frappa à sa porte, il savait que ce ne pouvait être que deux personnes. Soit Spencer, soit Dave, et il n'était pas vraiment enthousiasmé à l'idée de parler à l'un ou à l'autre.

\- Pas maintenant, gronda Aaron en retournant à sa tâche.

La personne devant la porte ne l'écouta toutefois pas, car elle ouvrit la porte et entra malgré tout. Comme le craignait Aaron, il s'agissait de Dave. Il venait soit pour le harceler de question sur ce qui était arrivé ce week-end, soit pour jouer les mères ours avec lui, et Aaron n'était pas d'humeur.

\- Aaron, dit Dave en venant s'asseoir sur une des chaises face au bureau du Chef d'Unité pour dévisager son ami. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as une mine épouvantable.

\- Merci, rétorqua Aaron d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

\- Aaron, cela ne te ressemble pas. Je suis inquiet, c'est tout.

Dave le fixait, l'inquiétude en effet visible dans son regard. Aaron se redressa contre le dossier et, de frustration, laissa brusquement tomber son stylo sur le bureau.

\- Reid a rompu, dit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Son masque impénétrable était en place. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser glisser de son visage, et laisser qui que ce soit voir la colère et la souffrance dans ses yeux.

\- A-t-il dit pourquoi ? Vous sembliez bon l'un pour l'autre. Personne n'avait d'objection, tout le monde était heureux pour vous, rappela Dave en croisant les bras devant lui.

Aaron soupira :

\- Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de passion, répondit Aaron en frappant son bureau du doigt pour contrôler sa colère. Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux de lui, puis de partir.

Dave tentait lui aussi de contrôler sa colère. Malgré les efforts d'Aaron pour ne pas le montrer, le gamin avait profondément blessé son meilleur ami.

\- Tu en es sûr Aaron ? Quand l'as-tu réalisé ?

\- J'en suis sûr, Dave. C'était il y a deux mois. J'essayais de trouver le bon moment pour le lui dire.

Il ravala toutes les émotions qui voulaient remonter à la surface malgré sa volonté de ne pas les laisser faire. Il les repoussa, et espéra qu'un jour, ça ne ferait plus aussi mal.

\- Ecoute, je ne veux vraiment pas en parler tout de suite.

\- Aaron, tu sais que tu ne peux pas l'ignorer, d'une manière ou d'une autre tu vas finir par devoir y faire face, l'avertit Dave en dévisageant son meilleur ami, les yeux plissés.

S'il connaissait Aaron aussi bien qu'il le pensait, celui-ci allait réprimer ses émotions et ne les affronterait jamais. Surtout si Spencer l'avait rejeté.

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, Dave, mais pour l'instant il faut que je trouve comment travailler avec lui, comment mettre mes sentiments de coté. J'ai seulement besoin de temps pour tout mettre en ordre, insista-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser la colère le submerger à la pensée de ce qu'il avait perdu.

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de parler...

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

C'était là tout ce qu'il dirait pour le moment, et Dave pouvait voir combien Aaron essayait de cacher sa souffrance. Il n'insisterait pas, mais dans quelques jours il allait faire tout ce qu'il faudrait, que ce soit réconforter, réprimander, ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour que son ami lui parle.

\- D'accord, Aaron, mais n'enterre pas tes émotions indéfiniment, sourit-il tristement, avant de se lever et retourner vers son propre bureau.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, ils furent appelés sur une affaire urgente d'enlèvement d'enfant. Aaron assigna Spencer à des tâches loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à son subordonné et faire face aux sentiments que ce dernier lui inspirait.

Quand Spencer revint travailler sur le profil géographique, Aaron trouva autre chose à faire afin de ne pas être dans la même pièce que lui. Spencer comprit que leur relation ne s'en remettrait peut-être jamais.

-o-o-o-

Ils revinrent du Texas émotionnellement épuisés. Aaron savait qu'Alex partait, et après que Spencer se soit fait tirer dessus, il savait que lui-même ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il avait tenté de mettre ses sentiments de coté, mais chaque jour de plus passé à travailler si proche de l'homme qu'il aimait rendait cela plus difficile. Il avait pris des décisions avant d'être appelé pour cette affaire, et ce qui était arrivé à Reid avait simplement confirmé qu'il devait mettre ces décisions à exécution.

Il avait appelé l'équipe pour une réunion afin de parler avec eux de ses plans pour son avenir. Il attrapa donc ses affaires et s'y rendit, le cœur lourd.

\- Avant que vous ne le demandiez, non, nous n'avons pas de nouvelle affaire. Je vous ai fait venir parce que j'ai une annonce à faire. J'ai rempli les papiers nécessaires à mon retrait de l'équipe. Je vais partir à la fin de la semaine, et Morgan sera nommé Chef d'Unité, dit-il de cette voix calme, mesurée, qui leur faisait savoir qu'il était inutile de protester.

\- Hotch, de quoi vous parlez ? questionna Morgan en fronçant les sourcils, incertain d'être prêt à prendre la relève.

\- Morgan, je ne peux pas rester. C'en est trop pour moi, dit-il en essayant de ne pas regarder Spencer. Cette dernière affaire n'a fait que me conforter dans ma décision d'être davantage avec mon fils. Je suis certain que tu feras un excellent travail.

Il regarda tour à tour chaque membre de son équipe, le cœur brisé. Il ne souhaitait pas réellement partir, et pourtant c'était nécessaire. Il ne pouvait pas côtoyer constamment l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux tout en sachant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

\- J'ai apprécié travailler avec chacun d'entre vous. Vous êtes la meilleure équipe avec laquelle j'ai eu le privilège de travailler. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Il sourit doucement à chacun d'eux puis quitta la pièce afin de commencer la pénible tâche qui consistait à vider son bureau.

Morgan fut le premier à venir le voir.

\- Hotch, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. Vous adorez ce travail.

Il prit une profonde inspiration :

\- Tout sera en ordre avant la fin de la semaine.

\- Hotch, arrêtez ça, c'est à moi que vous parlez, insista Morgan en faisant le tour du bureau. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Morgan, fit-il avant de soupirer : Derek, je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je ne peux pas rester et savoir qu'une personne à laquelle je tiens n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments. S'il te plaît, ne rends pas la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà pour moi.

\- D'accord, Aaron. Vous me manquerez. Je sais que notre amitié n'a pas été sans heurt, mais je vous ai toujours admiré et respecté.

Les deux hommes se donnèrent une accolade puis s'éloignèrent.

\- Prenez soin de vous, conclut Morgan, et s'il vous plaît, gardez le contact avec nous.

\- Je le ferai, et si tu as une question, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, d'accord ? fit Hotch avec un de ses rares sourires. J'ai toujours cru en toi, Morgan. Tu feras un excellent Chef d'Unité.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur pendant une seconde, puis se remit à ranger le bureau. Morgan aurait voulu en dire plus, seulement il savait que lorsque Hotch prenait une décision, on ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Il quitta donc le bureau et se rendit avec tristesse vers le sien afin d'essayer de se faire à ces changements soudains.

David Rossi fut le suivant. Il entra, ferma la porte, puis s'assit en observant son meilleur ami.

\- Aaron, que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il en attendant de voir si son ami se retournerait et lui parlerait.

\- Je ne peux pas, Dave. J'ai essayé de travailler avec lui, mais je ne peux plus. Je suis tombé amoureux de Spencer et il n'éprouve pas la même chose. J'ai besoin de prendre de la distance car c'est trop douloureux. Alors je m'en vais, expliqua-t-il en continuant de ranger ses livres de droit dans des cartons, pendant que Dave restait là à le regarder.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? As-tu des projets ?

Dave s'inquiétait pour son ami. Toutefois, il connaissait suffisamment Aaron pour savoir qu'il ne prendrait pas une décision majeure comme celle-ci sans plan de secours.

\- L'Appalachian School of Law, une petite université privée, m'a offert une place d'enseignant. J'ai juste besoin de terminer le cours que j'ai pris. Le temps passé au FBI, mon expérience au tribunal tant comme procureur que comme témoin les a beaucoup intéressés. Ils veulent quelqu'un d'expérimenté qui peut organiser de fausses sessions de tribunal pour les élèves et également enseigner les techniques d'interrogation des clients. Je vais aussi avoir la charge de deux cours de droit. Je vais même utiliser certaines de nos affaires classées, cela a été validé par Cruz et le directeur. L'école et ce qu'ils y font m'a fait forte impression.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour regarder son meilleur ami.

\- Je pense que ce sera une bonne chose pour moi, Dave. Je vais passer plus de temps avec Jack et je ne vais plus autant voyager. Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pourrez me téléphoner.

\- Aaron, c'est bien à six heures d'ici.

\- Justement, affirma Aaron en s'asseyant. J'ai besoin de distance. On m'a offert un poste dans une université plus proche, mais je pense que c'est ce qui sera le mieux pour moi.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, afin de réprimer la vague d'émotions que cette conversation soulevait. Il se leva ensuite et continua de ranger ses objets.

Dave leva et enlaça rapidement l'homme qu'il en était venu à aimer comme un fils.

\- Aaron, je ne vais pas te perdre. Alors quand je viendrais te voir, tu as intérêt à être disponible, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Toujours, Dave, sourit Aaron.

L'ainé quitta la pièce et retourna dans son bureau pour travailler, mais son esprit continuait de revenir vers son ami. Il espérait que celui-ci avait pris la bonne décision.

Et cela continua pendant la semaine. Les membres de son équipe et d'autres personne avec lesquelles il avait travaillé vinrent le voir pour lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter bonne chance. La seule personne qui ne l'avait pas fait, c'était Spencer, et cela blessait profondément Aaron.

Il avait tout rangé dans des cartons, réassigné toutes ses consultations et interrogatoires, envoyé des lettres aux agents avec qui il avait entretenu de bonnes relations, il ne lui restait rien d'autre à faire. Il avait demandé à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de fête ou de grand événement, surtout de la part de Garcia, et il savait qu'elle avait passé la semaine à pleurer. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras avec un sourire, et l'avait serrée contre lui pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle ne voulait pas voir partir qui que ce soit, tout en sachant qu'il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

Alors qu'il éteignait son ordinateur pour la dernière fois et rassemblait ses affaires, Spencer se montra enfin.

\- Puis-je entrer ? demanda le génie à voix basse.

\- Je commencer à me demander si tu allais venir me voir, dit Aaron en tentant de ne pas laisser son visage trahir ses émotions.

\- Aaron, pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

Spencer fit un pas dans le bureau, l'air blessé et coupable. Aaron ne pouvait pourtant pas laisser cela le toucher, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses propres sentiments refaire surface.

\- Spencer, c'est maintenant que tu viens ? Tu as eu toute la semaine pour venir me voir et tu as attendu que je sois pratiquement parti ? questionna-t-il d'un ton égal.

Spencer perçut cependant la souffrance derrière le masque.

\- Je suis désolé, Aaron, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je sais que je suis égoïste et stupide, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que ça en arrive là, dit-il en jouant avec la lanière de son sac et en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Mais tu l'as fait, Spencer. Tu m'as très profondément blessé et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux oublier à ta convenance. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et avec la manière dont nous évoluions je pensais que tu m'aimais aussi. Mais je suppose que même les profileurs peuvent se tromper.

Il fixa le génie pendant un long moment.

\- Aaron, je, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, murmura le génie en baissant la tête.

\- Spencer, je suis désolé mais tu l'as perdue le jour où tu as rompu. Je suis désolé si c'est douloureux pour toi mais tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela me fait, et je ne pense pas que tu comprennes un jour. Au revoir Spencer, j'espère que tu trouveras un jour ce que tu cherches.

Aaron ramassa sa sacoche et la petite boîte d'objets divers. Il se retourna et reposa cette dernière une minute pour en sortir quelque chose.

\- Tiens, tu veux sans doute récupérer ça.

Il lui tendit l'objet, puis prit ses affaires et sortit de son bureau sans regarder en arrière. Il marcha calmement vers les ascenseurs, et les prit pour la dernière fois. Une fois revenu chez lui, il se félicita pour ne pas avoir craqué. Jack étant chez Jessica pour la nuit, il s'autorisa à boire jusqu'à l'ivresse. Le cœur brisé, sans personne pour le soutenir, il laissa toutes ces émotions qu'il s'était efforcé de retenir ces derniers mois le submerger. Plusieurs heures après, ivre et émotionnellement épuisé, il prit une douche, se glissa sur son lit, et jura de ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit entrer dans son cœur. Il était fatigué des amants qui ne le comprenaient pas, et se résigna donc à rester seul. Il se concentrerait sur Jack, sur sa nouvelle carrière, et il espérait que ce serait suffisant.

Dans le bureau, Spencer ouvrit la main et dévoila une des boîtes de pellicules qu'il utilisait pour ses tours de magie. La voir et réaliser que Aaron l'avait gardé depuis tout ce temps lui serra le cœur. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, derrière lui, et serra la petite boîte dans sa main en pleurant silencieusement. C'est ainsi que Morgan le trouva, deux heures plus tard.

\- Viens gamin, allons boire un verre.

Cette fois, Spencer ne protesta même pas. Il se laissa trainer hors du bureau, puis du bâtiment, puis dans un bar où il but jusqu'à être très, très ivre. Morgan le ramena chez lui et resta toute la nuit afin de s'assurer que le jeune génie irait bien.

Spencer se glissa dans on lit et se maudit lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu être heureux de ce qu'il partageait avec Aaron ? L'homme était presque tout ce qu'il avait désiré. Brillant, sexy, très agréable à regarder, il pouvait tenir une conversation sur n'importe quel sujet, et c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il ne comprenait pas, et une fois encore pleura jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement.

-o-o-o-

10 ans plus tard

\- Docteur Reid, répondit Spencer tout en étudiant le profil géographique qu'il avait établi.

Cet unsub ne semblait agir selon aucune règle, mais ils étaient en train de resserrer l'étau. Pour se rapprocher davantage, il avait juste besoin de plus d'informations.

\- Spencer, c'est Jack Hotchner, dit le jeune homme à l'autre bout de la ligne avant d'attendre.

\- Jack, murmura Spencer, tandis qu'une vieille blessure refaisait surface. Comment, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien. Je suis en troisième année de droit.

Le jeune homme avait sauté des classes et commencé l'université à seize ans. Son père était immensément fier de lui.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle. Spencer, papa est à l'hôpital. Il voulait que je t'appelle et que je te dise…

Spencer entendit une inflexion dans la voix de Jack qui envoya un pic de peur droit en son cœur. Il craignait de demander, car il craignait la réponse.

\- Jack, qu'est-ce qui, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Spencer, mon père a eu un cancer de la prostate il y a quelques années. Ils ont pu retirer la tumeur et il était en traitement mais le cancer est revenu cette année, et il était virulent. Nous sommes revenus à Georgetown pour qu'il puisse être à proximité de meilleurs médecins.

Jack marqua une pause, puis continua :

\- Ca s'est métastasé dans sa hanche et les os de sa jambe. Il a suivi tous les traitements, mais ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus.

Jack ne pleurait pas, et il ne pleurerait pas, pas avec l'homme qui avait fait tant de mal non seulement à son père mais à lui aussi.

\- Spencer, il est mourant.

\- Non, hoqueta Spencer, le souffle coupé, avant de se laisser tomber sur une des chaises de la salle de conférence. Jack. Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?

C'est une question qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu poser. Pas Aaron. Pas lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

\- Les médecins lui donnent quelques semaines. Je c'est que c'est beaucoup demander, mais il a demandé à te voir. S'il te plaît Spencer, met de coté ce qui s'est passé entre vous, quoi que ce soit, et vient le voir. Je t'en prie.

Jack ne voulait pas supplier, mais il s'agissait de son père. L'homme qui avait tant sacrifié pour lui.

Il fallut un moment pour que Spencer retrouve sa voix.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr que je vais venir. Je suis au milieu d'une affaire mais je promets que je viens dès notre retour. Où, où est-il ?

Jack lui donna les détails puis raccrocha, et Spencer mit le téléphone de coté. Il ne pouvait se retenir, il savait qu'ils étaient sur une affaire mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Par bonheur, les portes étaient fermées, il pouvait donc laisser sortir les sanglots qui s'accumulaient dans sa gorge. Il resta assis là un long moment à pleurer, les mains tremblantes.

L'équipe revint pour le voir assis à une des fenêtres, les épaules voutées, et une tasse de café pleine à coté de lui.

\- Reid ? l'interpela Morgan avec précaution en s'avançant.

C'était pire que quand Gideon était mort, il pouvait presque sentir les vagues de chagrin émaner de son ami.

Spencer se tourna lentement, et ils furent choqués à la vue de son visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges, soulignés de grands cercles sombres, et il était très pale.

\- J'ai reçu un appel de Jack.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de parler, mais d'autres larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

\- C'est Aaron, Morgan. Il, il est, il est à l'hôpital, tenta-t-il de continuer, bien que ce soit difficile.

\- Reid, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista Morgan, qui fut à ses cotés en un instant.

\- Il est, oh Morgan, Aaron est mourant.

Il leva les yeux et vit l'expression dévastée de Morgan et JJ. Le reste de l'équipe n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de travailler avec le fameux chef d'équipe, et ils savaient que c'était personnel. Ils s'excusèrent donc et laissèrent leurs trois collègues seuls.

\- Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles beau gosse ?

Morgan n'avait pas utilisé ce surnom depuis longtemps, à l'exception des sorties en dehors du travail. Dans cette situation, cependant, il n'était plus son supérieur. Jamais il n'aurait voulu entendre une chose pareille.

\- Spence, tu, tu te trompes, nia JJ, l'air dévasté.

Elle se trouvait chez Aaron i peine quelques semaines. Jack et Henry avaient annoncé leur union et les deux familles étaient ravies. Les deux jeunes hommes souhaitaient d'abord terminer leurs études, mais une fois l'université terminée ils se marieraient.

\- Will et moi étions chez lui, il, il n'a rien dit.

\- Tu savais, JJ ? Tu savais pour son cancer ? questionna Spencer.

Il regarda ses amis et vit à leur expression qu'ils étaient tous les deux au courant.

\- Oui, mais il avait guéri, Reid, répondit Morgan à sa place, le cœur serré car cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le cancer n'était pas vraiment parti.

\- Jack m'a dit qu'il était revenu, qu'il s'était rapidement étendu et s'était métastasé dans les os de la hanche et de la jambe, expliqua-t-il sans pouvoir les regarder.

Ils savaient, et ils ne lui en avaient pas parlé.

\- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? demanda-t-il, l'air défait.

\- C'est lui qui nous l'a demandé. Il nous a demandé de ne pas en parler car il savait que tu viendrais le voir. Il ne voulait pas vivre le stress d'une telle situation à ce moment-là, révéla Morgan à voix basse.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, je dois aller le voir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Reid, il faut d'abord qu'on termine ça, et ensuite tu pourras y aller, rappela Morgan en reprenant son statut de chef d'unité.

Bien qu'il soit bouleversé, ils avaient un travail à accomplir. Spencer revint dans la pièce et, avec une vigueur renouvelée, ils s'efforcèrent de préciser leurs recherches. Ils travaillèrent toute la journée ainsi qu'au petit matin, avant de trouver leur unsub. Morgan et JJ participèrent au raid, mais Spencer resta en arrière. Il savait qu'il était émotionnellement compromis et aller sur le terrain pourrait être dangereux.

Plusieurs heures après avoir capturé leur homme, c'est épuisée que l'équipe monta dans l'avion. Spencer, JJ et Morgan regardèrent tous le siège à l'arrière dans le coin, et soupirèrent. Cela avait toujours été la place d'Aaron, et c'est le cœur lourd qu'ils prirent place à l'arrière de l'appareil. Pendant le voyage, chacun se perdit dans ses pensées.

Le jour suivant, Spencer se rendit à l'hôpital. Une grande part de lui était appréhensive. Il savait qu'Aaron souhaitait le voir, mais il restait infiniment anxieux. Une infirmière lui indiqua rapidement la chambre d'Aaron et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur n'était pas l'homme grand, fort, concentré et désespérément beau qu'il connaissait, mais un homme très différent. Des ombres sous les yeux, les cheveux clairsemés, et un corps autrefois athlétique devenu trop maigre, presque frêle d'apparence. Spencer prit un instant pour se faire à l'idée de voir ce Hotch-là. Sans compter toutes les machines auxquelles il n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir relié.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester à la porte, Spencer, sourit à moitié Aaron.

Un peu du vieil Aaron fut visible, et l'émotion qui surpassa les autres fut le regret. Spencer entra dans la chambre en agrippant son sac entre ses doigts, comme un bouclier.

\- Tu utilises toujours le même sac ? demanda Aaron en souriant doucement alors que le génie avançait dans la chambre, s'asseyait et défaisait sa sacoche pour la mettre de coté.

\- Tu me l'as offert pour mon anniversaire.

Il pensait que cela expliquerait tout, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Jack m'a appelé, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit, Aaron ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé JJ et Morgan me le dire ?

Il voulut prendre la main d'Aaron entre les siennes mais son ainé la recula. Aaron pensait la douleur partie, mais à voir Spencer il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était toujours là. Assourdie, certes, mais toujours présente. Un rappel constant de son amour et de ce qu'il avait perdu.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes par pitié.

Son ton fut plus amer qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il voulait mettre les choses au clair avec Spencer avant que le cancer l'emporte et qu'il soit trop tard.

\- Aaron, fit Spencer en baissant la tête alors que la honte le prenait à nouveau. Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai sincèrement jamais voulu te blesser.

Quand il releva la tête, il vit la douleur sur les traits de son ancien amant et cela le brisa.

\- Spencer, je me suis entièrement donné à toi. J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi sur qui j'étais, et tu t'en es servi.

Aaron reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

\- As-tu jamais trouvé ce que tu cherchais, Spence ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Non, non Aaron, je n'ai jamais trouvé.

Il ne voulait pas laisser échapper ce qu'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ses sentiments pour Aaron étaient plus forts que ce qu'il voulait admettre.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait.

Il garda les yeux baissés sur ses mains qu'il ne cessait de tordre, ne souhaitant pas voir l'expression blessée d'Aaron. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

\- As-tu trouvé quelqu'un, Aaron ?

Il fallait qu'il sache.

Aaron observa le jeune homme un long moment avant de répondre :

\- Non, Spencer, je n'ai jamais trouvé personne d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de traverser tout ça à nouveau, dit-il en ravalant ses larmes, refusant de les pleurer. Ca aurait été toi. Je voulais tout te donner, Spencer. Et bon sang je t'aime encore malgré tout.

Spencer garda le regard baissé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu entendre. Il avait voulu qu'Aaron trouve quelqu'un qui l'aimait comme il méritait d'être aimé.

Aaron prit une profonde inspiration, puis reprit la parole :

\- Spencer, regarde-moi.

Il tendit la main et le génie la prit, sans faire attention à la fragilité de ces mains autrefois fortes.

\- Je te pardonne. Je te pardonne, Spencer. Je ne veux pas mourir en te laissant penser que je n'ai pas pu te pardonner. Je l'ai fait, sourit-il à travers les larmes qui coulèrent finalement.

\- Je ne le mérite pas, affirma Spencer en le regardant droit dans les yeux, la respiration saccadée. Je t'ai perdu, l'équipe t'a perdue, et le Bureau a perdu le meilleur agent qu'ils aient jamais eu à cause de moi. Je suis désolé Aaron.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder l'un l'autre.

\- Spencer, il faut que tu te pardonne. Tu ne peux pas vivre le restant de tes jours avec des regrets.

Aaron saisit sa chance et caressa la joue du jeune homme de sa main.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Spencer, j'ai essayé, dieu sait que j'ai essayé, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Il laissa retomber sa main sur le lit et ferma les yeux alors qu'un pic de douleur le traversait.

\- Aaron ?

Spencer se leva brusquement de sa chaise en voyant l'expression de souffrance sur le visage de son ainé.

Quand ce fut passé, Aaron fut à nouveau capable de parler :

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un pic de douleur. Je, euh, je me suis habitué à en avoir ces deux dernières semaines.

Il leva les yeux et vit l'expression dévastée sur le visage du génie. Il voulait que Spencer se concentre sur autre chose avant que son anxiété ne l'emporte.

\- J'image que tu as deux ou trois livres dans ton sac. Tu veux bien me faire la lecture ?

Le visage de Spencer s'illumina. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire, et Spencer devait admettre que cela lui manquait.

\- Bien sûr.

Il s'installa confortablement sur la chaise et perdit la notion du temps en lisant à voix haute pour son ancien amant.

C'est ainsi que Jack les retrouva pendant les semaines qui suivirent. Spencer prit des congés auprès du bureau, il en avait accumulé suffisamment pour poser plusieurs mois de vacances. Il venait à l'hôpital tous les jours, et Aaron et lui parlaient comme ils le faisaient autrefois. Puis, quand la douleur arrivait, il sortait un livre pour lui faire la lecture, ce qui aidait souvent à apaiser son ainé. Spencer réalisa aussi quelque chose, pendant ces quelques semaines. Il réalisa qu'il avait aimé Aaron depuis le départ, et que c'était la peur et l'attente de quelque chose qui n'arrivait que rarement qui l'avaient fait fuir. Le jour où il réalisa cela, il passa toute la nuit blottit dans son lit à pleurer. La douleur et le regret pour ces dix dernières années le submergeaient. Dix années de perdues, dix années qu'il aurait pu passer avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Et maintenant, il allait perdre celui-ci pour de bon. La dévastation de cette prise de conscience le changea, le brisa, et il ignorait s'il pourrait jamais aller mieux.

Le lendemain, il se rendit à l'hôpital et, en entrant dans la chambre d'Aaron, il sut. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il sut que c'était le dernier jour d'Aaron. Ce fut presque instinctif, quand il entra et vit l'homme sur le lit, si immobile, si silencieux, son cœur eut un raté et sa respiration se bloqua. Il posa son sac sur la chaise, monta sur le lit et serra Aaron contre lui.

\- Spencer, fit Aaron d'une voix rauque.

Tout son corps était en feu et Spencer pouvait voir la douleur obscurcir son regard. Il avait tout juste assez de force pour envelopper le génie dans ses bras et le tenir contre lui.

\- Oh mon dieu Aaron, ne part pas. Ne me laisse pas, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé. J'étais un imbécile, c'était toi depuis le début et j'étais trop aveugle pour le voir. Je t'aime, Aaron. Je t'aime, se brisa Spencer contre l'homme qu'il aimait en serrant celui-ci dans ses bras.

\- Je sais, Spencer, je l'ai toujours su, c'est pour ça que c'était si douloureux, fit Aaron en luttant pour attendre la seule personne qui avait fait que sa vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Merci, Spencer. Merci de me l'avoir enfin dit.

Jack entra dans la chambre pour voir son père dans les bras de Spencer. Il sut également que c'était le jour. Il pouvait presque le sentir, et la douleur en était pratiquement insupportable. Son père avait toujours été son monde. Si Henry n'avait pas été là pour lui, il aurait été encore plus perdu qu'il l'était à présent. Il s'assit sur la chaise et prit la main de son père.

Aaron tourna la tête et vit Jack assis à ses cotés.

\- Jack, je suis si fier de toi, mon fils. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là quand tu te marieras. Prends soin d'Henry, il t'aime tellement. Ne fais pas les erreurs que j'ai commises avec ta mère. Je t'aime, Jack.

Il agrippa tant qu'il put la main de son fil en se rallongeant, et ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bras autour de Spencer glissa, le moniteur cardiaque afficha une ligne droite, et les deux hommes pleurèrent la perte d'un homme exceptionnel. Aaron Michael Hotchner.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Les funérailles étaient terminées et Jack, avec d'un coté Henry et de l'autre sa tante Jessica, se tenait là tandis que les gens passaient devant lui, lui serraient la main et lui offraient leurs condoléances avant de s'éloigner. Spencer songea qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, avec cette attitude stoïque. Quand ce fut au tour de Spencer, le visage du jeune homme se fit dur. Pendant tout ce temps passé à l'hôpital avec son père, ils n'avaient pas parlé, ils s'étaient évités la plupart du temps. La seule fois où ils avaient interagi, c'était le jour du décès de son père.

\- Spencer, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Je me souviens de l'époque où tu m'appelais tonton Spencer, dit le génie en tentant de sourire, sans succès.

L'expression de Jack se décomposa et de vieilles blessures refirent surface.

\- Tu as perdu ce privilège en abandonnant mon père. En nous abandonnant.

Jack fixa le génie en attendant. Quoi, il ne savait pas vraiment.

Spencer ne savait pas quoi dire, et resta donc silencieux avant de s'éloigner.

L'équipe tenta d'engager la conversation avec lui. Même Emily était présente, elle avait pris le premier vol quand Garcia lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Même Alex ne parvint pas à tirer quoi que ce soit de lui. La souffrance qu'il ressentait était plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu, même la mort de Maeve n'avait pas été aussi douloureuse. Il avait l'impression que toute sa vie s'écroulait et l'écrasait. Sans un mot, il prit son sac et partit. Plusieurs personnes tentèrent de le suivre, mais il secoua simplement la tête pour les en empêcher. Il voulait être seul.

La dépression s'empara de lui à une vitesse effrayante. Il vivait dans un nuage de souffrance et de regret. Il allait au travail tous les jours, mais sans cet enthousiasme, cette excitation qu'il ressentait auparavant pour son métier. En fait, ils n'avaient pas été là depuis longtemps. Le jour où Aaron avait quitté le FBI était le jour où Spencer avait commencé à perdre cet amour et cette passion pour son travail. Oh, il s'agissait d'un long processus et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, pas au début. C'était simplement plus clair à présent. Il était devenu le robot que l'équipe l'avait toujours charrié d'être.

Morgan s'inquiétait pour lui, et chaque fois qu'il tentait d'approcher Spencer, le jeune homme se renfermait, ne parlant que des affaires. Il n'y avait plus de plaisanteries, de moqueries, de tour de magie. Le Spencer Reid qu'ils connaissaient et aimaient tous était profondément enterré dans ce nuage de chagrin étouffant. Alors, quand Spencer n'appela pas et ne vint pas au travail pendant deux jours, Morgan ne fut pas en colère mais inquiet. Il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

Les coups frappés à la porte tirèrent Spencer du canapé qu'il avait occupé ces deux derniers jours. Bien sûr, il ignorait que cela faisait deux jours, car il avait perdu toute notion de temps. Quand les coups devinrent insistants, il roula du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Quoi ? parvint-il à peine à marmonner sans articuler, l'air d'à peine tenir sur ses pieds.

Le cœur de Morgan chuta brusquement en le voyant.

\- Reid, est-ce que tu es en train de planer ?

Il poussa le jeune homme contre le mur et remonta la manche de la robe de chambre de son bras droit. Là, à coté des vieilles cicatrices, se trouvaient de nouvelles marques de piqures.

\- Bordel Spencer, pourquoi ?

\- Ca m'aide à oublier. Fiche-moi la paix Morgan.

Il trébucha jusqu'au canapé et s'avachit à nouveau dessus.

\- Oh non, gamin, je ne te laisse pas tout seul dans cet état. C'est ça que tu faisais ces derniers jours ?

Il regarda tout autour de lui. L'appartement était rempli de boîtes de nourriture livrée à domicile et de café. Il y avait des livres étalés partout, et cela semblait pire encore que sa dépression suite à la mort de Maeve.

\- Va-t-en, laisse moi seul, c'est tout ce que je mérite, gémit-il en s'effondrant sur le canapé.

\- Spencer, il faut que tu arrêtes ça, il ne voudrait pas que tu t'infliges ça.

Morgan posa la main sur son bras, et Spencer trouva une force insoupçonnée avec laquelle il repoussa son ainé.

\- _Oui eh bien il n'est pas là, si ? Il est mort, et j'ai été un putain d'abruti pour avoir laissé partir la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. FOU LE CAMP! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !_ hurla-t-il à Morgan.

\- Gamin, tu as besoin d'aide, ne te laisse pas détruire par ça. Je ne peux pas le cacher. Aaron a peut-être pu le faire, mais je ne peux pas, tenta à nouveau Morgan, mais Spencer le repoussa.

\- A quoi ça sert de toute façon. Avec Aaron ce qu'on faisait comptait, sans lui on ne fait que tourner en rond en chassant notre queue.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, le regard presque mort, et Morgan ne sut pas quoi faire.

\- Sors d'ici et laisse-moi tranquille, répéta Reid en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Morgan soupira et espéra qu'il parviendrait à trouver le moyen d'atteindre Spencer. Il ne savait pas comment faire mais il était déterminé à l'aider. Quand il retourna au travail, le lendemain, il posa des congés maladie pour le jeune génie et espéra qu'il trouverait quelque chose pendant ce temps.

Malheureusement, ils eurent affaire après affaire, et Morgan ne put aller voir Spencer pendant presque quinze jours. Quand il arriva chez lui, Spencer n'ouvrit pas la porte. Il utilisa donc la clef que le génie lui avait donné des années auparavant. En entrant, il vit que c'était pire encore que la dernière fois. Des déchets empilés partout, presque tous les livres jetés hors des étagères et éparpillés dans tout l'appartement, et il trouva Spencer étendu sur le sol, à coté du canapé. La peur s'empara soudain de Morgan alors qu'il se précipitait vers son ami. Il vérifia son pouls, faible, à peine perceptible. Il l'examina alors et trouva l'aiguille toujours dans son bras.

Morgan ne perdit pas de temps, il prit les bouteilles vides de dilaudid et les fourra dans sa poche, puis il jeta Spencer sur son épaule et se dépêcha de retourner à sa voiture. Il alla aux urgences les plus proches et entra avec Spencer dans ses bras.

Par bonheur, c'était l'hôpital où travaillait Savannah, et il avait appelé en route, donc quelqu'un l'attendait déjà quand il franchit les portes.

\- Derek, mets-le là, lui dit l'infirmière en indiquant un brancard déjà prêt. On va l'emmener à l'intérieur. Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle resta avec lui pour lui poser des questions alors que Spencer était amené rapidement dans une pièce afin que le médecin puisse s'occuper de lui.

Morgan tira les fioles de sa poche et les lui tendit :

\- Je ne sais pas combien il en a prit. Il était comme ça quand je suis arrivé à son appartement.

\- Ca va nous aider, merci. Maintenant, il faut juste être un peu patient pendant que le médecin s'occupe de lui.

Elle lui indiqua une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir en attendant. Morgan ne put cependant rester en place, la peur et l'inquiétude augmentaient avec le temps qui passait. Il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce en attendant des nouvelles, quoi que ce soit. C'est deux heures plus tard que quelqu'un sortit finalement.

\- Monsieur Derek Morgan ? l'interpella le médecin.

Morgan traversa la pièce en un instant.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude et la peur clairement inscrits sur son visage.

\- Vous l'avez amené à temps. Nous avons pu contrer les effets de la drogue. C'est une chance que vous ayez amené ces fioles, nous aurions perdu beaucoup de temps à essayer de trouver ce qu'avait pris ce jeune homme.

Le médecin marqua une pause afin de rassembler ses pensées :

\- Monsieur Morgan, il faut que je vous pose quelques questions. J'ai remarqué de vieilles traces d'injection, depuis combien de temps le Docteur Reid se piquait-il ?

Morgan se frotta la tête. Son esprit était une véritable jungle de pensées désordonnées.

\- Ca date de plus de 18 ans. Il s'est sevré tout seul, il était clean et l'est resté jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois. A-t-il vécu il y a peu un bouleversement majeur dans sa vie ?

Morgan ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre, alors il alla au plus simple :

\- Il, euh, il vient de perdre son partenaire. C'est compliqué, docteur. Il est tombé en dépression et nous, je veux dire, ses amis, nous avons essayé de l'aider mais il nous a tous repoussés.

\- Je souhaite le garder quelques jours pour une évaluation. Avec ce genre d'overdose, je crains qu'il y ait eu des intentions suicidaires sous-jacentes, dit le médecin avec sincérité, et Morgan fut reconnaissant de sa franchise. Je vais le garder pour soixante douze heures. Après son réveil, il sera évalué par un des médecins de notre département psychiatrique, conclut-il avec tact.

\- Hm, d'accord.

Morgan était désormais plus qu'inquiet, il était terrifié. Il ne pensait pas que Spencer ait tenté de se tuer. Si ?

\- Vous êtes indiqués comme personne à joindre, n'est-ce pas ? questionna le médecin.

\- Euh, oui, oui je le suis. Est-ce que…

Morgan déglutit difficilement et réprima la tempête émotionnelle qui l'envahissait.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

\- Monsieur Morgan, vous pourrez le voir après les soixante-douze heures. Puis, après son évaluation, nous parlerons des différentes options. Pour l'instant, il va être en période de sevrage, un processus très difficile et douloureux. Une fois que ce sera terminé, vous pourrez venir le voir.

Le médecin serra la main de Morgan et retourna voir Spencer.

Cela prit plus que soixante-dix heures. C'est quasiment une semaine plus tard que l'hôpital rappela Morgan. Quand le médecin appela enfin, il dit vouloir d'abord parler à l'agent avant de l'autoriser à voir le jeune homme.

\- Monsieur Morgan, je suis inquiet pour l'état mental du Docteur Reid. La quantité de dilaudid dans son système était plutôt significative. Le sevrage a prit plus de temps que la moyenne nécessaire. Quand le psychiatre a essayé de lui parler une première fois, il est resté silencieux et renfermé sur lui-même, mais deux jours plus tard, le Docteur Metzger a essayé de nouveau.

Le médecin se pencha sur son bureau, les mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Monsieur Morgan, j'ai bien peur que votre ami ne fasse un épisode dépressif majeur. Ce qui l'a amené à replonger, et la quantité de drogue qu'il a pris à déclenché une schizophrénie latente. Il souffre d'hallucinations paranoïdes. Je recommande son hospitalisation, en tout cas pour l'instant. Il est possible que ce soit une réponse temporaire, ce qui peut parfois arriver avec ce type d'overdose, mais vu ses antécédents familiaux c'est aussi possible que la maladie se manifeste aujourd'hui. Nous pouvons le garder ici, sinon voici une liste d'institutions où vous pourriez vouloir le placer. Elles ont toutes de très bons résultats concernant ce type de maladies mentales.

Le médecin poussa devant lui une liste ainsi que d'épaisses brochures avec des informations sur chaque établissement.

Morgan resta assis là, pétrifié. Quasiment toute sa vie adulte, Spencer avait été tellement effrayé que cela arrive, et à présent ses peurs s'étaient réalisées. Il prit un instant pour se reprendre avant d'aller voir son ami.

Morgan entra dans la chambre et fut choqué par l'apparence de Spencer. Il était plus mince, ses cheveux pendaient, ternes, et les cercles presque perpétuels sous ses yeux étaient plus sombres et plus marqués. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de bouger et il avait l'air de calculer quelque chose dans sa tête.

\- Reid.

Morgan entra doucement dans la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise à coté du lit.

\- Oh, bonjour Morgan.

Reid eut un sourire enfantin, sourire que Morgan n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

\- Tu as vu, Aaron ? Je t'avais dit qu'il viendrait, dit Spencer à part. Quoi ? Arrête, je ne peux pas lui dire ça, rit-il ensuite doucement avant de se retourner vers Morgan : Aaron est impertinent, tu sais, comme il avait l'habitude de l'être il y a tant d'années, rit-il tout seul.

Morgan ferma les yeux et tenta de ne pas laisser son cœur se briser. L'hallucination de Spencer, c'était de voir Aaron. Morgan dut ravaler ses émotions pour répondre :

\- Alors ça, ça fait plaisir à voir. Son sourire nous manquait, pas vrai ?

Après toutes ces années au BAU, Morgan savait que, parfois, c'était mieux de jouer le jeu. Il ne voulait pas bouleverser Reid, et essayer de lui dire qu'Aaron n'était qu'un fragment de son imagination bouleverserait le génie à coup sûr.

\- Savais-tu qu'il existait environ 20.000 espèces de papillon dans le monde ? Environ 725 espèces ont été recensées en Amérique du Nord et dans le nord de Mexico, avec environ 575 de ces espèces apparaissant régulièrement dans les 48 états les plus au sud des Etats-Unis, et environ 275 espèces au Canada, dit Spencer d'une traite.

Morgan ferma les yeux contre la douleur de voir à coté de lui le jeune homme brillant mais brisé. Il sourit malgré tout et laissa Spencer parler.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, tu ne me laisses jamais parler pendant si longtemps. Aaron, par contre, lu il me laisse parler autant que je le veux, surtout quand nous sommes seuls. Il ne m'arrête jamais, il me laisse parler jusqu'à plus soif, c'est une des choses que j'aime chez lui.

Le génie sourit en direction du spectre invisible, et cela brisa le cœur de Morgan.

\- Non, gamin, tout va bien. Tout va très bien.

Il poursuivit cette étrange conversation avec Spencer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter. Il rassura son ami sur le fait qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, puis retourna chez lui, auprès de sa femme et, plus tard dans la nuit, il s'effondra dans ses bras. Cela le dévastait de voir son ami ainsi perdu, perdu dans l'illusion que l'homme qu'il aimait et avait laissé partir. Et il savait, il savait que le Docteur Spencer Reid qu'il avait appris à connaître et aimer comme son meilleur ami ne reviendrait jamais.

* * *

Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu traduire cette histoire, car la demisexualité (et plus généralement les différentes orientations), c'est un autre des sujets qui me tient à coeur, et cette histoire en particulier m'est très chère - je suis tombée dessus à une époque où je me cherchais encore et me posais pas mal de questions, du coup ça a fortement résonné en moi. Et 95% du temps les fics qui traitent de ces sujets finissent en parfaite happy end, ou tout le monde est heureux, patient et compréhensif. C'est très bien qu'il y en ai, je ne dis pas le contraire, ça remonte le moral d'en lire, mais je trouve que c'est bien pour le coté sensibilisation d'avoir aussi des fics plus... réalistes, malheureusement.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction. Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés, et si vous avez une remarque, une suggestion, une correction à apporter, n'hésitez pas !

Edit : J'ai publié un sondage sur mon compte twitter ( malohkeh_) pour choisir le thème de ma prochaine traduction. Aucune inscription n'est nécessaire, n'hésitez pas à venir me dire ce que vous préférez parmi les choix proposés !


End file.
